


【Spideypool/賤蟲】當哨音響起

by judy520mina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※沒毀容的賤賤學長X荷蘭蟲學弟※設定為大學生校園AU，小荷蘭倒追(´,,•ω•,,)♡
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson





	【Spideypool/賤蟲】當哨音響起

**Author's Note:**

> ※沒毀容的賤賤學長X荷蘭蟲學弟  
> ※設定為大學生校園AU，小荷蘭倒追(´,,•ω•,,)♡

驕陽似火，炙熱的空氣隨著球場上奔騰的腳步浮動，球鞋與地面摩擦出激烈的戰火，收兵於一聲宏亮的哨音。  
橙色的球滾落籃框，勝負分曉。  
Wade Wilson，頂著一頭金髮的高大男孩，抹開額上的汗水，嘴角連帶勾起自負的笑容，比賽的結果由此可見一斑。  
「學長──」只見一名身材略偏纖瘦的棕髮男孩舉著水壺奔向Wade，邊將毛巾遞給他，「要喝水嗎？」  
Wade作勢抓起毛巾擦汗，「哥現在沒有手，你餵我？」  
「擦汗才不需要兩隻手。」棕髮男孩Peter Parker翻了個白眼，仍然聽話地將瓶蓋扭開遞向Wade唇邊。  
於是Wade就著Peter的手灌起水，「拿高點，我喝不到。」  
「我已經惦腳尖了啦！明明應該是你要蹲下來一點……不對，你自己喝啦！」  
「哎喲！真羨慕Wade，我也想讓我們可愛的小球經伺候喝水啊──」一旁隊友看見這場景不禁調笑。  
Peter聞言立刻轉向他，「學長也要喝水嗎？糟糕，水不太夠，我再去裝！」  
「不用了啦！哈哈！Peter你別理他，他嫉妒你們感情好呢！」另一名隊友見狀笑著出聲阻止。  
「欸──才沒這回──」  
「那是當然，Peter可是哥的專屬球經啊，他可崇拜哥了──」Wade攬住Peter的肩笑得猖狂，逗得對方一張白皙的小臉佈滿緋紅。  
「不要再說了啦！而且我才不是你的什麼專屬球經……」  
「好好好，哥知道你愛我，喏，這條毛巾送你吧，別太激動啊，鼻血記得擦！」說完將沾滿汗水的毛巾塞進Peter手中，轉身拎起背包揚長而去。  
留下一臉懵逼的棕髮男孩愣在原地，三秒後才發現自己被耍了的球隊經理，即使想怒吼也傳不進對方的耳朵了。

※ ※ ※

Peter Parker曾經也是馳騁於球場上的一名選手，自從高三被一隻輻射蜘蛛咬了後，搖身一變化為紐約好鄰居兼打擊犯罪小英雄──Spiderman。  
然而突然獲得的強大蜘蛛力量讓他無所適從，儘管在多次適應後逐漸能夠控制，但面臨像打籃球這樣需要肌耐力、爆發力和不斷奔跑的運動，往往一不小心用力過猛就會釀成悲劇，Peter只好暫且忍痛割愛退出球隊。  
升上大學後，某日Peter路過籃球場，當時正進行一場校內練習賽，熱衷打球的他終究忍不住駐足，目光卻被一名表現出色的金髮球員吸引，敏捷的反應、迅疾的身姿──當他一躍而起將球灌進籃框的那一剎那，Peter感覺自己的心幾乎漏跳了一拍。  
──真厲害啊！  
Peter仍沉浸在剛才的激動之情尚未恢復，一聲響亮長哨驟然結束了這場激鬥。  
望著場內金髮球員酣暢淋漓的笑容，意猶未盡的Peter默默在心中作出了決定。  
他申請加入球隊經理的職位，並以優秀的分析能力和豐富的相關知識獲得教練青睞，此外還特意向教練詢問了金髮球員的名字。  
教練首次將他介紹給球員時，有人問起他擔任球經的原因，一時腦熱的Peter不經思考便脫口而出：「因為我很崇拜Wilson學長──」  
現場頓時靜默一片，隨即爆出哄堂大笑。  
「哈哈哈！Wade你又造孽了！」  
「看來又有可憐的弟弟上鉤囉！」  
完全搞不清狀況的Peter呆愣在原地不知所措，小鹿般無助的眼神頻頻投向話題的主角──Wade Wilson。  
原本也跟著眾人爆笑的Wade見狀只好強迫自己忍住想笑的慾望，和顏悅色地對他們的新進球經伸出手，「嗨，我是Wade Wilson，你可以叫我Wade就好。很高興你這麼……崇拜我？哈哈哈，以後多多指教啦，小球經。」  
Peter只得傻傻地伸手與之交握，儘管他依舊沒有搞清楚狀況。  
日後相處過了他才逐漸發現，Wade Wilson似乎沒有他最初所以為的那樣陽光開朗。  
Wade Wilson其實有點古怪，偶爾熱情似火，偶爾冷靜如冰。  
Wade Wilson的花邊緋聞也層出不窮。  
但這並不影響Peter對他的崇拜，反正他喜歡的是Wade的籃球，且Wade也確實沒有做過什麼不利於他的事。  
而起初認為Peter只是出於對Wade的迷戀而擔任球經的隊員們也在見識到Peter分析數據和商討戰略的優異能力後漸漸接納了他。  
一切都很順利，至少表面上是如此。

※ ※ ※

Peter Parker有一個小秘密。  
說是祕密其實也不太算，只是除了他本人以外沒有其他熟人知曉此事。  
──直到這天。  
明月高懸，夜睫低垂，位於學校附近的小型籃球場卻傳出了此時理應不該出現的運球聲。  
外出買消夜的Wade恰巧路過，好奇心促使他拐進球場查看，瞧見的人影使他略顯驚訝。  
是Peter Parker。  
「嘿！Peter！哥都不知道你原來會打球呢！」  
似乎沒有預料到會有不速之客的闖入，Peter的動作有了些微的停頓，有些僵硬地轉向來者，「呃……嗨，Wade學長，你怎麼會來這裡啊？」  
「說出來你可能不信，哥其實有超能力？」Wade任意胡謅，欲將話題導回，「你還沒回答哥呢！原來你會打球？怎麼不乾脆加入我們球隊？」  
「關於這個……我……呃……那個……」  
向來伶牙俐齒的學弟此刻卻支支吾吾吐不出一句完整的話，Wade不禁猜測，「該不會是覺得自己球技不好怕被笑？放心啦，隊裡也不是每個人都很強啊！」  
「才不是那樣──」  
「那是？」  
「這個……我、我……好啦、好啦！我說就是了！我只告訴你，你不准將這件事洩漏出去喔！」  
「好好好──」Wade隨口答應，就這麼個小屁孩兒還能藏有什麼多重大特殊的原因呢，他心想。  
然而聽完後他就反悔了。  
「你說你就是那個Spiderman？行俠仗義、打擊犯罪、屁股很翹的Spiderman？」  
「噓──小聲點啦！」Peter連忙摀住對方的嘴。等等，他最後是不是聽到了什麼奇怪的東西？「原來你是這樣看待Spiderman的？我還以為在某報社的加油添醋下大家都覺得我是個破壞社會秩序的壞蛋呢！」  
「怎麼會？我覺得Spiderman很酷！尤其是那屁股──噢，你能不能讓哥看看你的蜘蛛絲？哥真好奇它到底是怎麼射出來的？」  
「很酷吧！哈哈，這可是我自己發明的噢！」一被稱讚就翹起尾巴的男孩興奮地炫耀著他的發明，邊射出蛛絲將滾落地面的籃球黏到自己掌上。  
「酷斃了！哎，你說你無法完美地控制力道所以不能加入球隊？那哥晚上陪你練習如何？」  
「真的可以嗎？」Peter閃著大眼望向他，Wade覺得自己幾乎能看到那不停搖晃的無形尾巴了。  
「當然！看在你是哥的頭號粉絲，又是我們球經的份上，給你特別福利啊，別太感謝哥。」Wade說著揉了揉那頭棕色微捲的軟髮，柔順的觸感使他的心也不禁變得柔軟。  
真可愛啊，這傢伙。真想抱抱他。  
嗯？他剛剛心裡想了什麼？  
……大概是錯覺吧，嗯。

※ ※ ※

於是兩人開始了他們密集的深夜練球，在Peter結束他的巡邏之後。  
儘管偶爾還是會不小心用力過猛讓Wade（或球架）痛得哇哇叫，但Peter控制力道的技巧著實在旁人的陪伴練習下一天比一天進步。  
某日放學時間，球隊難得沒有排訓練，Peter正準備回住處，突然接獲一封新簡訊。  
『From：Wade學長  
嘿！Petey！今天街角的那家店推出了新口味的墨西哥捲！還買一送一！哥知道你肯定想吃的！沒有人能抵擋墨西哥捲的魅力！就跟沒有人能抵擋翹臀的魅力一樣！哥今晚買去給你當消夜，好好期待吧親愛的！』  
一如往常胡言亂語莫名其妙的內容，卻讓Peter忍不住噗哧笑了。  
「Peter，你笑什麼？看你笑得一臉甜蜜，該不會是女朋友的訊息吧？」身旁的友人見Peter一副想笑又不敢笑的奇怪表情，出聲關切。  
「哎？才不是啦！哈哈哈！」Peter聞言想像了一下Wade成為自己女朋友的情景，白皙的雙頰竟泛起陣陣紅暈。  
好奇怪？為什麼心臟會跳得這麼快？  
一定是因為天氣太熱了吧？他心想。  
當晚巡邏時Peter被戰鬥力高強的怪物纏上，耗費了比平常多一倍的時間和體力，結束時早已精疲力盡，當他拖著疲憊的身軀抵達球場，發現Wade蹲坐在籃球架旁滑著手機，突兀的細碎腳步聲使他抬起了頭，「Peter？你終於來啦？」並順手拍了拍身旁的地面示意對方坐下。  
「抱歉……今天的對手有點難纏……學長其實可以不用等我的……」  
「沒事兒！不過就是熬夜嘛，哥體力好的很！看你也累了，我們吃完消夜就回去吧？」  
「好……謝謝學……長……」  
Wade轉身拿起早已涼了的墨西哥捲，喃喃自語著就算涼了只要是墨西哥捲也還是人間美味，突然感受到一股壓力降落在肩頭，伴隨著細微的呼吸聲。  
「Peter、Peter？醒醒，看你這樣也走不了，要是把你隨便扔路邊哥會良心不安，你家住哪？哥送你回去。」  
已累成狗的Peter連眼都沒睜，胡亂吐出一句疑似住址的話後又沉沉睡去。  
隔日清晨，Peter醒來時發現自己躺在自家床上，身旁床頭櫃上擺著一袋墨西哥捲餅，和原本塞在自己屁股口袋的家裡鑰匙。  
憶及昨晚的狀況，雖然因為疲憊的關係而記憶混沌，但那溫暖寬厚背脊的觸感卻始終揮之不去。  
糟糕，臉好熱啊。  
Peter摸了摸自己的臉，突然像想起了什麼一樣衝向書桌打開抽屜，只見一本標註著「Wade學長」的粉色相簿靜靜地躺在裡頭。  
那是他趁著球隊練習時假借拍照記錄之名而私自偷偷收藏的學長照片。  
還好，似乎沒有被翻閱的痕跡，學長應該也沒那麼無聊會去隨便翻看別人家裡的物品，Peter暗自鬆了口氣。  
要是這種疑似痴漢的行為被學長發現，大概又會被狠狠調侃了吧。  
抬手鬆了鬆領口，Peter感覺屋內的溫度似乎又上升了。  
床頭櫃上已涼的捲餅竟也在炙熱的空氣中，依稀烤出一縷透明的微熱。

※ ※ ※

Peter覺得自己最近很奇怪。  
例如當他看到Wade時，心臟會不受控制地加速跳動，迅速攀上臉頰的紅暈讓他感覺自己就像鍋裡被煮熟的蝦子，毫無招架之力。  
例如相較於以往的默默關注，他開始渴望能和Wade有更多的肢體接觸，想觸摸，甚至想擁抱。  
例如當Wade的流言蜚語傳進耳中，他開始會感到些許的不滿和酸澀。  
想要獨佔對方的念頭在心中一閃而過。  
對於這陌生的情緒，Peter開始感到惶恐了。  
於是他將心中的疑惑一股腦兒倒向隊裡的另一個和他感情不錯的學長，在練習結束後的休息時間。  
「Peter……你剛剛說的那個對象，該不會是Wade吧？」  
「是啊，怎麼了嗎？」  
「……」學長一陣無言，然後拍了拍Peter的肩膀，「學弟，我勸你放棄吧，喜歡上那傢伙可不是件好事啊！」  
「所以這種感覺就是『喜歡』嗎？」  
望著重點完全劃錯的球經學弟，學長不禁扶額。  
這到底是天然呢、還是天然呢、還是蠢呢？  
「嘿！你們倆偷偷摸摸地在聊啥呢？球隊裡不准有祕密，快說！」猛然大力拍向兩人的肩膀，Wade嘻皮笑臉地揶揄著。  
「不！不是什麼重要的──」  
「Wade學長！我喜歡你！」Peter充滿活力的嗓音響徹了整個球隊休息室。  
不出預料，眾人皆用一副「你剛剛說了什麼」、「現在是什麼懲罰遊戲嗎」的怪異表情看向他們球經。  
Peter再次被大家的反應搞得一臉懵逼，他剛剛說了啥奇怪的話嗎？喜歡的話就要告訴對方，這不是理所當然的事嗎？  
「呃，你在說什麼啊Peter，哥早就知道啦！哥也很喜歡你啊，哈哈，誰讓你是我們可愛的小球經呢？」  
「不是的！不是那樣的喜歡！」擔心對方誤解自己的意思，Peter連忙澄清，「我對你的喜歡，是更加多的，想要一直跟你在一起的那種──」  
「好了！Peter，你先冷靜。」Wade強硬地打斷了對方的話，並示意讓其他人先離開，「你聽我說，Peter，這件事完全是你想太多了，你只是因為我陪你練球才會誤把崇拜當作喜歡，知道嗎？」  
「才不是那樣──」  
「Peter！」Wade表情難得肅穆，「我們這陣子晚上先別練球了吧，等你好好冷靜過後再繼續，好嗎？」  
Peter開口似欲言，滿溢而出的情感澎湃如巨浪幾乎將他湮沒。  
Wade說他誤把崇拜當作喜歡。  
難道想要霸佔某人、想要一直和某人開開心心地在一起，這樣的心情，也是崇拜嗎？  
難道崇拜就一定不能演變成喜歡嗎？  
想說的話太多，但當他望進Wade波瀾不驚的瞳孔之時，千言萬語全揉碎在靜謐的空氣中，化作一聲嘆息。  
「……我知道了。」

※ ※ ※

要說Wade對Peter完全沒有一絲心動，那絕對是騙人的。  
Wade第一次見到Peter時，只覺得他是個長相清秀，崇拜著他的學弟。  
直到發現了他的秘密，一時興起做出了一起打球的約定後開始密切互動，他才逐漸發現到這孩子的各種面向──偶爾天然呆傻，卻又伶牙俐齒、充滿活力，纖瘦的身材卻有著勻稱的肌肉和爆發力，每當Peter閃著棕色大眼興高采烈地抬頭望向他時，他幾乎快忍不住將對方狠狠揉進自己懷裡的衝動。  
誰不喜歡被這樣可愛的傢伙追隨呢？  
所以他對他好，盡己所能地幫助他，完成他的小心願。  
然而Peter突如其來的告白讓他迷惑了。  
正因為重視，才更不能讓此事就這樣順水推舟過去。

童年時期，Wade的父親早逝，母親因此發瘋，身邊沒有親戚願意照顧他，所以他離家出走，流連聲色場所，所幸還有一副好皮相，使他足以藉此賺錢溫飽。  
他曾經也渴望生命中能有一段感情，炙熱濃烈足以彌補他童年家庭的缺憾。  
他曾經也渴望生命中能有個人，使他願意、並且甘願獻出他的一生去守候。  
然而每當他以為終於覓得那樣的對象，卻往往在坦白自身背景後慘遭冷落，於是他開始遊戲情場，在短暫空虛的溫柔鄉中，一晌貪歡。  
Peter Parker，認真努力又朝氣蓬勃的一個孩子，他怎麼捨得去踐踏那尚處於萌芽階段、純粹而單純的美麗情感？  
並非沒有感情，亦非對方不好，只是懷疑自己，究竟還留有多少餘力去愛？在傷害了那麼多人之後，他還有資格談論自己的幸福嗎？  
突然地，Wade很想知道現在的Peter過得如何。  
他有因為那時所說的話而受傷嗎？他還有繼續去打球嗎？  
他還會……喜歡我嗎？

當Wade回過神來，才意識到自己竟不知不覺走到了他們之前經常碰面的小型籃球場。  
裡面清清冷冷，沒有半個人影。  
Peter沒有再來了？  
「Wade學長？」細如蚊蚋的熟悉嗓音從背後傳來，Wade僵著脖子轉身，映入眼簾的是拎著籃球的Peter Parker，「你終於願意和我一起打球了嗎？」  
聽聞此言，Wade心口不住地湧起一股酸澀，直燒咽喉，「不……不是，抱歉，Peter，哥從來沒有不願意跟你一起打球，哥只是……不能接受你的感情。」  
「為什麼？」Peter抬頭，「Wade學長，我之前就想說了，你可以不喜歡我，但你不能否定我的心情。我喜歡Wade學長，我想跟你一直在一起，你可以甩了我，但你不能阻止我繼續喜歡你，除了我自己！」  
多麼振奮且樸實的一段誓詞啊。Wade從對方濕潤的瞳中看見了自己的倒影，洶湧的情潮撲面而來使他幾欲繳械投降，他歛眸垂首，低聲呢喃，「人的一生那麼長，你有自信能夠只愛一個人嗎？」  
如自問，又似詢問。  
欲求解，卻也無解。  
Wade覺得自己像個行走於荒漠中的旅人，任漫漫黃沙模糊前行的方向，Peter單純真切的反應卻再次濡潤了他乾涸已久的心──  
「你在說什麼啊？Wade學長，為什麼要去想那種可能性呢？以後會怎麼樣我不敢說，但至少現在我是很認真地想要我們可以一起變得幸福！我好希望學長跟我在一起時也可以跟我一樣覺得很開──哇！」  
突然跌入的溫暖懷抱使Peter有點驚慌失措，漲紅著臉開始胡言亂語，「學長？怎麼了？你會冷嗎？還是肚子餓了？」  
Wade看著懷中的人像被捕獲的獵物一樣慌張扭動的小模樣，終究被逗笑了，「我現在深深覺得，你果然是個呆瓜啊。」  
可愛天真的小呆瓜，怎麼會落入哥這隻獵人無數的猛獸手裡呢。  
不過無論如何，哥是不會放手了。  
已經不想再放開任何人的手了。  
所以認命吧，Peter Parker。  
「什麼呆瓜，我才不──嗚！」  
「你好吵。」以吻封緘。

※ ※ ※

球隊的練習賽依舊如火如荼地進行著，一切都和往常無異。  
唯一不同的是，被隊員們捧在手心關愛的小球經已然有主。  
「Petey──來幫哥擦汗！」  
「好的──哎？毛巾怎麼都沒了？明明剛剛還剩很多啊……」  
「沒事！哥不需要什麼毛巾！哥只需要Petey用你的身體幫我擦──」Wade說著竟掀起球衣將Peter整個人罩進自己溼透的上衣裡，雙手還很流氓地環在對方腰間不讓他掙脫。  
「學長你好臭──」  
「敢說哥臭？不想活了是吧──」  
對於這幾乎每天都會上演的情景，隊員們只能紛紛感嘆辛苦養的白菜被豬拱了，然後開啟屏蔽閃光模式。  
而那堆莫名消失的毛巾，此刻正疊在Wade位於球隊休息室的櫃子裡，靜待某人的發掘與接續而來那暴跳如雷的身姿，和儘管氣憤卻依舊甜蜜的無奈笑容。  
風搖影動，鳥囀花開。  
當哨音響起，青春的步伐才正要激昂──

番外一  
兩人剛開始交往沒多久，某日球經Peter在休息室內專注地翻閱著隊員們的紀錄並思考如何調整每個人各自的練習方式，沒注意到身後有人正悄悄接近他。  
「Petey！」Wade猛然用力拍了下自家戀人的肩，受驚的Peter尖叫一聲轉頭，Wade抓準時機對著他的唇親過去──卻被Peter迅速伸出的手掌硬生生隔開。  
「Petey──我們現在應該是在交往吧──？」Wade哭喪著臉搖晃Peter的肩膀。  
「嗯……應該是吧？」  
「哥記得你說過喜歡我吧──？」  
「那當然啦！」  
「那你為什麼都不讓哥親你啊──」雙手搖晃地更用力了。  
「等……等等，你先別搖！我好暈！」制止了對方過激的行徑，Peter抓抓頭髮，搔搔臉頰，小聲開口，「其實是因為我會害羞啦……」  
「哎？」Wade愣住。  
見對方一臉痴呆，Peter有點惱羞成怒伸手捏了戀人的鼻子，「你想想看嘛！我原本就很崇拜你，還疑似被你甩過，現在突然要我習慣這種事，我沒辦法啦！」  
「噗！哈哈哈！」得知原因後Wade忍不住爆笑出聲，這傢伙怎麼可以這麼可愛啊？  
「你笑什麼！」覺得自己被嘲笑了的Peter有點生氣地鼓起兩頰。  
「既然知道原因就好辦了，哥會幫你習慣的。」說著雙手捏住對方鼓鼓的臉頰，搶在他伸手遮擋之前，狠狠咬上那雙透著淡粉色的薄唇。

番外二  
某個清閒的假日午後，在Wade的住處。  
「Petey！哥有個禮物要送你！」Wade將牛皮紙袋遞給Peter。  
「哎？什麼禮物？」興沖沖地將紙袋倒轉，掉落而出的是一件眼熟的球衣。  
這不是他們球隊的球衣嗎？  
「哥問教練能不能幫你也做一件，想說等你力道控制得越來越好以後，或許就能跟我們一起打球了。」  
「真的嗎？我好開心──」被逗樂了的Peter興奮地撲進戀人懷中亂蹭。  
暗爽在心裡的Wade一邊摸了把對方的屁股一邊拍拍他的背，「乖，穿穿看合不合身，給哥看看。」  
「好──」開心地應聲後便蹦蹦跳跳抓起球衣跑進浴室。  
兩分鐘過後。  
浴室終於傳出聲音，「學長──你是不是忘了給我球褲啊？而且衣服好大──」  
「沒關係，你先出來。」  
「哎，可是──」  
「沒事啦，你身上哪個地方哥沒看過？」  
「……」  
儘管看不到Peter現在的表情，Wade也能想像他紅透的臉及寫滿猶豫無助的小鹿眼睛。  
糟糕，光是想想就快硬了。  
又過了十秒，浴室門終於被打開，首先入眼的是一雙纖細小腿，連著白皙大腿往上沒入過於寬鬆的球衣下緣，過大的領口使男孩精緻漂亮的鎖骨完全暴露在空氣中，雙手有些不安地扯著下擺，臉頰的紅暈似乎有向耳根和脖頸擴張的趨勢。  
原本就不是啥正人君子的Wade見到此般香豔美景，下腹更是蠢蠢欲動。  
「過來。」  
「不要，衣服根本不合身，這樣好奇怪……」  
「那我過去。」一秒都不想多等，Wade徑直走向Peter將他抱入懷中，彎腰將臉埋進男孩的鎖骨，張嘴咬住他白嫩的頸項。  
「哎！輕點，會痛。」男孩伸手回擁，輕笑道，「別一直咬啦，你是吸血鬼嗎？」  
「哥要是吸血鬼，現在立刻就能把你吸乾。」Wade一邊舔一邊不忘回嘴。  
「這可不行，吸乾我就死了，你怎麼忍心？」  
「哥當然不忍心讓我的小寶貝兒掛掉。」說著將手從下方伸進寬大的球服，一路自背脊滑向挺翹圓潤的臀部，惡劣地捏了一把，感受懷中的人陡然的顫抖，「吸乾你──然後再用哥的牛奶灌飽你──」  
Peter疑惑了一下，會意過來後整張臉霎時漲紅堪比鮮嫩欲滴的蘋果，「色狼！」想伸手推開對方，又怕用力過猛會傷到他。  
趁著Peter猶疑的那會，Wade發力將他整個人扛到床上，欺身上前，「哥就是色狼，你想後悔也來不及了，乖乖讓哥吃乾抹淨吧！小球經。」說著舔了舔唇，笑得一臉下流，「你穿球衣果然很可愛，哥早就想試試讓你穿著哥的球衣做了。」  
終於發現自己被戲弄了的Peter再度惱羞，卻被戀人落下的唇堵得暈呼呼，最終放棄抵抗。  
而真正屬於Peter尺寸的球衣，此刻正躺在Wade的衣櫃底層發出無聲的哀鳴。  
Wade當然不會這麼快就把球衣交給他，畢竟他還想獨佔男孩一陣子呢！  


番外三  
時光飛逝，距離兩人相識轉眼已過半載，金風颯颯吹拂，綠葉褪去蒼翠，驕陽收起熱辣，秋天儼然到臨。  
「Petey，今天晚上打完球後要不要順便去我家玩玩？」  
「好啊——哎等等，今天還是算了。」  
「哦？為什麼？」Wade挑眉，疑惑對方瞬間態度的轉變。  
「因為……因為你明天不是要比賽嗎！」  
「哥要比賽和你來我家無關吧？」  
「因為每次只要去你家就一定會被你留過夜啊……」  
「所以咧？反正你有好幾件衣服之前不小心留在我家了，又不怕沒得穿……噢！」Wade突然茅塞頓開，嘴角勾起邪惡的弧度，彎身湊近Peter耳邊細語，「你在擔心什麼？小色鬼。」接著從背後猛然伸手將他整個擁入懷中磨蹭。  
「才沒有擔心什麼奇怪的事！我只是想讓你專心休息而已啦！」  
「唉，天這麼冷，風這麼寒，在如此淒涼的夜裡，哥竟然只能自己抱緊自己孤單地等待黎明的升起……」  
「哪裡孤單了，你明明就有巨無霸無嘴貓陪你度過每個淒涼的夜。」  
意識到男孩是在諷刺他控制不住自己失心瘋買了一隻超大無嘴貓絨毛玩偶擺在自家床上一事，Wade不禁癟嘴，「你這壞傢伙，什麼時候竟然學會頂嘴了？」把那個被調戲後還會嚶嚶哀鳴睜著水潤大眼楚楚可憐望向他的純真男孩還來啊混蛋！  
「才不會一直任你擺佈呢！」語畢竟還對他調皮吐舌。  
「可是哥今天就想要你當哥的小暖爐小抱枕，拜託──不然人家用小拳拳捶你喔──」  
……小拳拳什麼東西！  
望著身後這位有如三歲小孩般鬧脾氣的高大男人，Peter不禁開始懷疑自己當初究竟為何會崇拜這逗比的理由了。  
最後Peter仍舊敗給了男朋友的死纏爛打，被男人歡樂地拐帶回家。  
「你不覺得一張單人床上要躺兩個男人和一隻巨型玩偶有點擁擠嗎？」  
「噢，那哥特准你把它扔地板去。」  
「咦？難道該去睡地板的不是學長你嗎？」  
「嗯？」Wade先是傻愣了一秒，旋即以餓虎撲羊之姿飛撲向Peter，一邊搔刮著對方敏感的腰，逗得男孩忍不住瀉出一連串清脆笑聲，「看來哥的寶貝最近有點欠缺調教呢？竟然想讓哥自己睡冷冰冰的地板？」  
「哈哈哈！我錯了！你別弄了！好癢！」Peter邊笑邊用手推搡著Wade的肩膀，Wade心生邪念欲將魔爪伸向男孩褲頭，不料他竟突然使勁，一個翻身將Wade壓在身下，兩人四目相接。  
「你！不准動！」  
「哦？為什麼？」見自家小甜心鼓著腮幫子故作嚴肅的模樣令Wade不禁啞然失笑，眼帶戲謔地回望。  
「因為我要親你了！」語畢旋即閉眼俯身，其樣態頗有壯士慷慨赴義之風，卻慘遭Wade靈敏躲過。  
Peter不甘壯志未酬，接連發動攻勢，仍舊功敗垂成，「不是叫你別動了嗎！」  
「哥不動，那你要自己動嗎？」說著語帶暗示地捏了捏男孩富含彈性的屁股，卻換來對方一記茫然困惑的眼神。  
「……呃、沒事，你還是保持這樣就好。」輕撫戀人的軟髮將他摟在胸前，Wade默默咧嘴笑了。  
初次與男孩邂逅的情景倏然浮現，熾熱烈陽下篩落的點點金黃，圈起一道通往回憶的門扉。  
扉頁內兩人攜手走過數次的校園，霏霏霪雨中踩踏的步步腳印，譜成一首滿載幸福的樂章。  
那些你不知道的事，哥以後會慢慢教你的。  
──身體力行地教。  
反正我們有的是一輩子的時間。

END


End file.
